fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Canary vs. Elastigirl
Description It's a clash between two motherly superheroes, as the screeching mother of Green Canary faces off against the elastic mother of the Parr children. Who's the best mom around? Interlude Hiro: Mothers are women who inhabit or perform the role of bearing some relation to their children, who may or may not be their biological offspring. Why are we talking about this, you may be wondering? MBStarscream: Because if comic books and movies have taught us anything, it's that moms can make cool superpowered heroines, like Dinah Laurel Lance, the Black Canary. Hiro: And Helen Parr, the Elastigirl. I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Black Canary Hiro: Dinah Laurel Lance was born into a family of crime fighters. Her father Larry Lance, was a police officer, while her mother (also named Dinah) was the original Black Canary, the mantle of a superhero vigilante who fights crime using martial arts and a sonic scream attack. The younger Dinah chose to become a crime-fighter at the age of nineteen, despite her mother's wishes to the contrary. MBStarscream: Following a rigorous training program under the watchful eye of a former colleague and life-long friend of the original Black Canary, Ted Grant, also known as Wildcat, Dinah took up her mother's identity and adopted her costume as her own, becoming the new Black Canary and starting her own crime-fighting career. ' Hiro: She even became a founding member of the Justice League of America, during which she first met the love of her life—Oliver "Ollie" Queen, also known as the Green Arrow. Black Canary's membership in the JLA lasted for many years, and her friendship with Oliver Queen developed during this time as their feelings for one another became romantic. '''MBStarscream: When Oliver chose to quit the League in order to continue his efforts in Star City on his own, Dinah decided to join him there soon after. But enough of that, let's look at her cool powers. ' Hiro: Dinah is one of the most skilled martial artists on the planet. She has also been trained by Wildcat, who is formerly the Heavyweight Champion of the World, in the art of boxing, Muay Thai, capoeira, krav maga, and hapkido. She has also been trained in Dragon Style Kung Fu and pressure point fighting by Richard Dragon. '''MBStarscream: Thanks to Wonder Woman, Dinah has been trained in Amazon martial arts, but is strictly a novice in that kind of fighting style. Other styles she's shown skill in include savate, judo, aikido, jujistu, wing chun, and Taekwondo. Hiro: In addition to her martial arts skills, Black Canary has been depicted as an expert motorcyclist, gymnast, covert operative and investigator. She is also an excellent leader and tactician, having served as the field commander of the Birds of Prey and the leader of the Justice League for a time. But there's a lot more to this girl than all that. MBStarscream: Dinah possesses a metagene that gives her a potent sonic attack, able to damage and stun foes or objects, to the point of shattering metal. She possesses a incredible degree of control over her vocal cords, enabling her to mimic sounds and generate any sound she desires, even developing several abilities. The Canary Cry has been able to reach 300 decibels, which is enough to make a person's ears start bleeding even if they're not the attack target. Still not as loud as those brats next door... Hiro: The origin of Black Canary’s canary cry has been retconned over the course of her character history, with it being originally depicted as magical in origin due to being cursed by the Wizard. Later, the cry is depicted as an inborn metahuman ability. As of the New 52, her ability is result of human experimentation by the executive leaders of Team 7 involving her being treated with genes from an alien girl named Ditto. MBStarscream: She has other weapons as well, like a body armor that can defend against knives, bullets, and physical blows, and can use batons to bash your face in if you don't stay on her good side. Hiro: She also has a retractable pole arm that she can beat enemies with and a grappling hook that allows her to cling onto high surfaces and catch targets MBStarscream: And her main mode of transportation is a motorcycle that she has used to literally come crashing in for a fight. I wanna make an entrance like that next time someone picks on me, then they'll really regret it. Hiro: And you will definitely regret standing in the Black Canary's way, but she's far from perfect. She prefers using her martial arts skills in combat over resorting to her Canary Cry, and if she's gagged, then that ability is useless. MBStarscream: Plus, she's a confident one, so chances are she'll be underestimating whoever she opposes, and aside from her Canary Cry, Dinah still more or less has the same weaknesses as an ordinary human. But don't take this one lightly, cuz whatever you say that pisses her off will be drowned out by what will be your doom. Black Canary: Wanna hear a secret? She unleashes a point-black Canary Cry, sending the Made Man flying toward a window and crashing into it before hitting the floor. Elastigirl Hiro: Elastigirl was one of the leading superheroes of her time, and her wedding to Robert "Bob" Parr, A.K.A. Mr. Incredible, was an event attended by all of the world's greatest superheroes. But unfortunately, public opinion turns against superheroes due to the collateral damage caused by their crime-fighting. After several lawsuits, the government initiates the Superhero Relocation Program, which forces supers to permanently adhere to their secret identities. MBStarscream: Unbeknownst to Helen, Bob resumed secret hero work, and soon attracted the attention of Syndrome, a supervillain working to perfect a robot that could kill any superhero. After Bob’s capture by Syndrome, Helen and her two older children tracked him down and rescued him, causing Syndrome’s death in the process. Hiro: Then three months later, the Incredibles pursued a new supervillain called the Underminer. Although the villain robbed the Metroville Bank and escaped, they managed to stop his out-of-control drill from destroying Metroville's City Hall with help from Frozone. However, the amount of collateral damage caused by the incident prompted the government to shut down the Superhero Relocation Program, leaving the Parr family without financial assistance from the head of the program, Rick Dicker. MBStarscream: Eventually, Helen was selected by Winston Deavor to be the face of a publicity stunt to gain the public's support of supers. She was sent to New Urbem where she fought crime as Elastigirl. While on her mission, she chased down the Screenslaver, who had been mind-controlling civilians through their television screens. ''' Hiro: After capturing the Screenslaver, Elastigirl realized that the man behind the mask was being controlled by someone else. It turned out to be Evelyn Deavor, Winston's sister, who was behind all the attacks. Evelyn managed to overpower Helen by putting mind-controlling goggles on her. Bob attempted to save Helen but was lured into a trap and also became mind-controlled. '''MBStarscream: Jack-Jack managed to save his mother by telekinetically removing her goggles, allowing her to free Bob and Lucius before apprehending Evelyn once and for all. Can we get to her powers now? Hiro: We shall. MBStarscream: Great! Elastigirl can convert the mass of her entire body into a highly malleable state at will. In such a state, she can stretch, deform, expand, or compress her entire body or parts thereof into any contiguous shape she can imagine. Hiro: She can extend her limbs, torso, or neck to great distances: the maximum length she can distend before her body segments become painful is about 30 meters. The Operation Kronos database states that she can also leap up to 80 feet via her elasticity. She can also extend her body in two directions, creating a canopy, parachute, or sheath, its thickness determined by the extent of its distention; Elastigirl's minimum thickness is recorded by the NSA at 1 mm. MBStarscream: How her body's respiration and circulatory systems function at the distorted extremes she can achieve is currently unknown. The greater the distance she stretches or the more extended the size of the object she becomes, the weaker her overall strength becomes. Hiro: She has also shown the ability to shape shift via her elasticity. An example of this is when she transforms into a boat in the middle of the ocean to get her children, Violet and Dash, to shore. Another instance is when she transformed into a parachute twice:: first to safely land Violet and Dash in the middle of the ocean and second to safely bring Jack-Jack back onto the ground. MBStarscream: The fact that she can also manipulate her body shape and even decrease in volume means her mass can be moved to go with it, and due to the great malleability and elasticity of her body, Elastigirl has a high durability to physical injury. For example, Helen was able to temporarily suspend the weight of a motor home with her body in sheering winds, though this did cause her to grit her teeth with noticeable strain. Hiro: Helen is also an accomplished pilot and is depicted as a capable operative, hand-to-hand combatant, and tactician. The Operation Kronos Database assigned Elastigirl a threat rating of 6.2 and termed her a "moderate threat", a statement that really is quite correct. MBStarscream: However, she can be knocked out by blunt force, which was demonstrated when she was stunned by three anti-aircraft missiles destroying a plane that was carrying her, Violet, and Dash on board, though she quickly regained consciousness being the badass that she is. Hiro: Also, in spite of her bodily malleability, Elastigirl can be disoriented by solid enough impact, such as her own blows, as seen when Voyd re-directed one of Helen's elongated punches through a portal and causing Elastigirl to accidentally punch herself, leaving her briefly dazed. MBStarscream: Her own elasticity can sometimes be problematic, as it caused her leg, torso, and arm to be caught in three doors, and if she's exposed to extreme cold, she will be unable to use her powers. Much like how rubber breaks when its frozen, the same principle will happen to her if she tries to stretch in freezing temperatures. Hiro: But even with her problems, Elastigirl is still right in saying that the men can't have all the fun while saving the world. There's a reason she's the wife of Mr. Incredible, after all. Elastigirl: I think you need to be more... flexible. Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, terrain certainly helps Elastigirl against Black Canary. But can inhuman elasticity compete with the cry of Dinah Laurel Lance? MBStarscream: Gamblin' all my money on the power that would make an opera a very unpleasant experience. ----''Metroville'' Two people that had never been seen on these parts before were now just walking down a sidewalk, a man and a woman. The man wore a dark green shirt with a hood underneath a long light green vest, dark green pants and green boots. He carried a quiver along his back that was filled with arrows and had a dark green strap that went along his chest. He also had long green gloves, a black mask, and green padding on his arm. On the other arm he had a green gauntlet with gold accents and wears knee guards and green boots. His bow was a traditional Longbow which looked to be made from fiberglass and had laminated carbon fiber reinforcements on the limbs. It also had a detachable scimitar-style dagger mounted on it. The woman walking beside Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow, wore leather boots and leather pants over her fishnets; the pants were cut on each side to reveal the fishnets underneath. She wore black gloves and a bomber jacket, as well as a black zip-up leather top underneath. She also wore a studded choker and had blonde hair. She was Dinah Laurel Lance, the Black Canary. "Well so far, I think this place is somewhat lookin' good for the next date we have." said Oliver as he cast his eyes toward Dinah. Dinah met him with "I'm still not a hundred percent into this yet. Ya never know what else could happen clean outta nowhere." Right on cue, their ears caught a sound that came clean out of nowhere. Dinah and Oliver turned their heads in surprise to look at an alleyway, where they had heard the sounds of some fight going on. They slowly walked over and saw what had happened. By the time Dinah and Oliver had arrived on the scene, four thugs had already been knocked out by two people in the same outfit: a red unitard with an orange, black and yellow "I" insignia on the chest that housed a homing device, along with a black mask, long black gloves, black bottoms, an orange belt, and thigh-high black boots. One of them was an exceptionally tall and muscular man with a massive chest, shoulders, and arms, blond hair and blue eyes. The woman that stood beside Bob Parr. A.K.A. Mr. Incredible, was in great contrast physically; having brown hair and eyes and having a slender build with wide hips and thick thighs. Her hair was cut in a medium length and was worn in a short side-bob that was shaped like a curved heart. It was Helen Parr, better known as Elastigirl. "Nice show." Oliver's voice rang out, prompting husband and wife to spin around so that they could see the clearly impressed duo. "Who are you two?" Bob asked them somewhat aggressively. "Want some of what they had?" "Well, I could use a good challenge, if you two could give us one." Oliver grinned. Bob and Helen got into combat stances, as did Dinah and Oliver. "Ya better believe we've got something in store for you two." Helen said with a face that showed how ready she was for more combat. Nothing else was said as both teams lunged at one another. FIGHT! As Bob and Oliver collided and had their own fight which isn't relevant to the fight that the title of this page promised ya'll, Dinah's boot came in contact with Helen's nose in a flying kick, knocking her down. She got up as quick as a bullet that had been fired from a gun and immediately returned the favor with an elongated punch to the chin. Dinah caught a second punch and pulled Helen close enough to give her a good headbutt. She then kicked Helen in the abdomen and punched her in the face. Helen wrapped herself around Dinah like a boa constrictor, pinning both of her arms to her sides and stopping her from making any moves. With Dinah unable to do anything, Helen punched her nose about four times until she received a face-full of Dinah's infamous Canary Cry, forcing her to release her adversary. She stared at Dinah with pure surprise over what had just happened before asking "...What was that?" Dinah smirked. "It's what happens when you make me cry." "Ha, ha, very funny." Helen said sarcastically before attacking again, this time giving Dinah's chest a strong kick. Both women ran forward, but unfortunately for Helen, Dinah slid beneath the latter's leg back-first and got up faster than Helen could react. She turned around and barely stopped Dinah's foot from striking her forehead. Dinah easily freed her foot from Helen's hands and preformed a roundhouse kick that Helen barely managed to duck under just in time. This left Dinah vulnerable to another punch from Helen, then a kick to the knee, briefly downing her before she recovered and threw a punch of her own, which Helen was able to dodge. Helen then locked hands with Dinah and they began testing each other in strength for a while until the love interest of the Green Arrow slowly began to get the better of her opponent. But her advantage didn't last long; a knee to the gut caused her to double over, allowing Helen to lift Dinah above her head and throw her on top of a parked car. Much to Helen's confusion, Dinah rolled over so that she landed behind the car rather than getting ready to fight her once more. But before she could question this, the car suddenly flew in her direction thanks to a powerful Canary Cry from Dinah, its windows shattering from the scream's volume. "WHOA!" Helen yelled as she leaped away in the nick of time, the car crashing in front of a building, luckily not causing any damage to the door. Dinah unleashed another Canary Cry, but Helen was able to dodge that too. She threw an elongated punch, but Dinah kicked Helen's fist away and then charged. Helen countered this with a swipe of her legs, bringing Dinah to the ground. She got up fast and threw a punch just as Helen did a roundhouse kick. The result was Dinah's fist hitting Helen's mouth while the latter's foot struck Dinah across the head, distracting both superheroes at the same time. As Dinah recovered from Helen's kick, the elastic mother of the Parr children spat out blood and a tooth onto the floor. Now that both were ready to continue the fight, Dinah and Helen rushed each other and began to trade strong blows, each punch sending their heads reeling every time one struck the other. It all seemed to go slow-mo on occasion for really powerful hits, particularly Dinah giving Helen's chin an uppercut. They just kept beating one another until Dinah jumped up into the air and screamed down at Helen with her Canary Cry, forcing her to her knees. She then landed in front of Helen and bicycle kicked her up into the air, jumping up again to slam her into the ground with her Canary Cry, then dropping down onto Helen with a gut punch. Dinah flipped backward on her hands as Helen lay there, groaning and not getting up. Dinah smiled at the sight of Helen laying like a weakling instead of being able to fight any longer as she began approaching the downed heroine until her shadow fell over Helen's body. "Had enough yet?" She asked as she grabbed Helen by the hair and lifted her up off the floor. "I, on the other hand, am only getting started." And with that, she punched Helen in the face as hard as she could, sending her crashing onto her back again. As she tried to get up with her little remaining energy, she felt a pair of knees pin her shoulders down, holding her down. Looking up, Helen could see Dinah placing both of her hands on the Parr's cheeks while still smiling. "Time to turn up the volume a bit." Those words would the last ones Helen would hear. Dinah opened her mouth and another Canary Cry came out, showing no mercy for Helen's face. She couldn't even struggle or cover her ears; and even if she was able to, she wouldn't be able to stop the blood that began seeping out of them. But her eardrums weren't the only parts of her head unsafe from the Canary Cry. Soon, her entire skull began to crack until it completely burst like a balloon, blood and brain matter spraying all over the place. Helen Parr had met her demise at the hands of the Black Canary. With her opponent dead, Dinah stood upright and turned around before calling out, "Oliver! Where you at?" At a moment's notice, her boyfriend returned with bruises all over his face and a black eye. "That guy was like Bane all over again, but I got him." He almost boasted with a toothy grin. Dinah smiled back at him. "At least nothing else is gonna try and get us now. Hopefully." "Whatever, let's just get outta here before somebody else arrives and sees this." Oliver said before he and Dinah left Helen's decapitated body behind them, along with the arrow-covered corpse of her husband. FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: Shoulda brought your headphones, Helen. Hiro: Helen may be unlike anything Dinah's ever encountered thanks to her elastic powers, which had allowed her to stay in the game for a while, but everything she could do, Dinah could do a lot better. MBStarscream: Her elasticity is cool and all, but it just doesn't compete with what the Canary Cry can do. I mean, driving off a freakin' T-Rex with that scream has to make you one big badass. Plus, Helen's only been in two movies while Dinah's been fighting since her debut in '69! Hiro: Along with Dinah's superior experience, all Helen has fought are incompentent henchmen and a pizza guy in disguise of a hacking supervillain, while Dinah has opposed people like Wonder Woman and other enemies way out of any of the Incredibles' leagues. MBStarscream: Combine Dinah's better strength and durability with all those factors, plus the bigger amount of martial arts skilled she's good at and you got a fight that was far too loud for Helen to cope with. Hiro: Black Canary wins. Advantages Black Canary (Winner) * Canary Cry>>>>>Elasticity * More combat experience * Bigger and more dangerous rouge gallery * Stronger * More durable * A much better martial artist Polls Who would you be rooting for? Black Canary Elastigirl Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Girls Only Theme Category:Disney VS Warner Bros. Theme Category:'Comic Books vs. Movies' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Duel of the Heroes Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions